A Traitor's Daughter
by Getsumei Hitsugaya
Summary: What happens when you suddenly realised that your father wasn't what you thought he was? How will Tsukikage cope with this drastic change to her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bleach apart from my own characters I created. This is my first time. PLEASE REVIEW! (I don't care if their harsh)**

I was surrounded by pure white snow, however it didn't feel cold. Instead I felt like I belonged here. I absorbed the scene. The beauty captured my curiosity as it did in the first time I came here. A woman was standing right behind me. She wore kimono that was so white that she blended into the surrounding. Right beside her a young girl was staring beyond the horizon. Her kimono however was as blue as water.

"What is the problem, Tsukikage?"

I hesitated. How could I put it into words?

"You know what happened. What am I suppose to do now, Kurisutaru Ryuu?"

The woman sighed. She didn't have the worried look that I had, instead she smiled.

"Ignore what he said, he no longer has the power to control you. Listen to what you think is right."

The surrounding disappeared. That was the comforting thing about having a zanpakutou. They would always support you no matter what situation you are in. I sighed. I never knew my own father would become a traitor. Never.

"Taicho!"

I bent down while my lieutenant attempted to hug me. She stumbled a bit before saying, "Why are both my captains so cold? Why could I have someone more lively?"

I simply laughed. My partner was striding over with the expressionless face he always wore, unless you pissed him off by saying that he was small or short.

"Hey Toshiro, is everything alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Why?"

He sighed.

"Shouldn't you be sad or distressed that Aizen is now no longer an ally?"

I hesitated. I guess I'll miss having a father always beside me, but inside I knew that he was going to be alright on his own and I should be as well. I never liked to make him worry.

"Nah, I'm not sad."

I smiled before staring up into the sky. I just hoped that he was going to be alright on his own…


	2. Chapter 2

I was curled up into a ball and rocking on one of the rocks near the beach. My long ebony hair flew with the wind, like a banner. I looked down at the ground and grabbed a pebble and threw it into the vast ocean. The reflection of the sun danced across the surface of the water. Seeing this view always brought back memories…

"_Don't you love how the sun dances on the water's surface?" Aizen asked as he gazed into the water._

"_It's not even dancing!"_

"_Open up your mind and you'll see that the world around you is more alive than what you think it is…"_

I sighed. I seized another stone and chucked it as far as I could. Every time I threw a rock, I regretted not following father. Being with him was better than being followed no matter where you went. I guess this was the bad thing about having a father that society no longer trusts. As the rock touched the surface, ripples spread out. I missed the scent that always lingered nearby, the comforting hand that would pat me gently on my head. Now he was no longer here, the sense of protection no longer surrounded me. Even though I was not a real traitor, I was treated like one in Soul Society. To me, the human world was a way to escape the spying eyes in Soul Society.

"What are you daydreaming for?"

I turned my head. There he was. That face was all too familiar. The only difference is that the gentle smile was no longer there. The gelled back hair just made him look more sinister that what he already is. I looked back at the water. I had no intention in talking to him, none at all.

"Aren't you going to give your father a hug?"

I hesitated. He couldn't be serious. There was no way I would even go near him within a metre. Instead of me walking to him, he ambled across to me. The large hand was once again on my shoulder like guidance. I wanted to grab my zanpakutou from behind me but something made me stop. Is this what Kurisutaru Ryuu meant by doing what I thought was right.

"If you don't trust me, then who could you trust?" he whispered into my ear.

Tears were building up in my eyes. I could no longer hold it in, I spun around and laid my head on his shoulder and cried into him. My fear was being washed way as each drop rolled down my cheek. Suddenly a pain was flowing through me. I looked down at my stomach to see a silver blade sticking out. I fell into the trap he lured Hinamori into. However, he didn't have the sinister look on his face. Instead he had the look of regret. My breathing became faster, my surrounding was blurring out. I reached up to touch the warm skin. However, darkness swallowed me before I could get a centimetre close to him…


End file.
